Fooling with Zeldas world
by Archlordofthezs
Summary: Me in the world of Zelda Folloing after a dark me.
1. Chapter 1

**Fooling with Zelda**

Ganondorf couldn't believe it this young fool this hero had bested him this child and that curse Princess Zelda. This child know as Link freed the sages kill the elder evils and leaders of his army. Found the master sword entered his tower made him use his full power and then use the master sword to kill him. As the world turned black he yell "I'll find a way back and then rule this world and kill all of you blood" and then he saw a black beeper any black he has ever know.

Then red lights a voice deeper then any he has hear "My massster wishesss to sssee you" (the s are dragged out) "well you?"

Ganondorf: "who are you?"

Dacviper: "I'm Dacviper my massster's envoy to the afterlife he can ressstore you're life and power will you sssee him?"

Ganondorf: "I will see you're master".

The red light centers and takes the from of two eyes and a door comes into view before Ganondorf had no fill of body just his mind but a blackness that seem to pull darkness to itself came form the door and in the darkness he saw he had a body. But he couldn't feel his power his magic he know then that if this person who follow can use magic in the land of the evil dead he couldn't will angst him in his only seat of power which where the door most likely went stepping up to the door it open before him and he walked though.

He found him self in a room where he can only see one wall for the other three were two faraway to see them the ground was covered in marble and he was within a magic ring with many layers of runes inlayed into it he could reed only on layer it went "tinesne viaete ente swobes tenrem vodae ea veay er neav yoivn zodes". (Let what come into this ring be called at the will of Zodes). Looking at the wall the could see a lager throne set ageist it on top of a high dais. With a few people sating around it Ganondorf eyes were pulled to a red eye woman that everything see red tin about her. See walk to the throne and dwoed to it no one was in it but Ganondorf fell great power come out of the air around it.

Red eyed woman: "Massster I Dacviper have done what you have order I have bough Lord Ganondorf of Hyrule.

At her world a black robe took form on the throne and turn its hollow hood to Ganondorf and a voice said "well done Dacviper, Ganondorf it is good to meet you I've have know you for a long time for I was you're teacher's teacher and have look in on you and him now and then."

Ganondorf could only just look for he could see what the face of the person in the hood look like and it was the face of a teenage boy.

Hooded Teen: "I'm know as Archlord Zodes but you may can call me Lord Bolmond and I'm very happy that you could come after all you had a lot to do in that afterlife of nothing HA HA HA HA HA HA HAA".


	2. Ch2 Good Bolmond?

At the ruins of Ganondorf's castle link pulls his sword out of Ganondorf's body and looks to Princess Zelda "with this the land will stop of dieing and the evil's he awoke will sleep". Out of nowhere a voice "no it not I'm sad to say" a light appeared and out of it waked a man in white robe inlayed with gold on the hem. White robe: "I'm fear that he will be back you just exiled him form the land of the living for a few years."

Link: "who are you and what do you mean"?

White robe: "I'm a man who has spit in half into two people with me good and my other evil my name is Archlord Austin Bolmond Zodes Jones and I'm form a far away land the no one can find within Hyrule". (Evil Archlord will de called Bolmond good Austin)

Zelda: "Are you the Archlord that was the teacher to the great magic use who worked for my great great grandfather who know as the first king of red loins?"

Austin: "yes he was the one of two I was teacher to in this world before I went back to my own to you it may have been 200 years to me its be 5 years time flow faster in your world then my own and in world not of my own I can never die of old age and if killed by any live being I go back to my world as a spirit and a new body forms."

Link: "what about Ganondorf coming back?"

Austin: "My evil self has alls that can go to the land of the dead and gave them new life we know the past and have seen what to come he wish to see what happen if he plays in your world that all this is to him a game and Ganondorf is a piece of the chess board all he can do for now is to keep him in his tower that can move from world to world for the soul once evil form a land can only come back after are 100 years or go to a world that is part of this one yet is not but for that time I will help you rebuild this kingdom and then look for a place to watch to its time he shows himself."

Bolmond: "first thing first let's see what going on at your body"

Bolmond moved his hand and drew a triangle in the air and an image of the ruins of Ganondorf's castle with three people stand in it.

Bolmond: "hmm it looks like that pest is here your soul is here and you body is alive lets put a little more evil in to it Mha ha ha ha ha".

Austin: "if I may lady Zelda may I build a tower and some magic labs somewhere hidden in the kingdom?"

Zelda: "as long it don't interfere with the people of the kingdom its ok"

Link: "wait what is that sound?"

The rubble of the castle started to move and a lager body came out of it.

Austin: "My other has made the first move that is the body of Ganondorf he is not in it but is has a mind of it own get ready to fight hero of Hyrule."

Link: "what do we call this thing?"

Austin: "I would call it Ganon."

Ganon had a form that was haft man haft bull and wields two lager claymores or broadswords. A long mix color tail and a metal mask on his head with a loud battle cry it came at link and party.

Ganon hits link with his horns and the master sword go flying and hits Austin leaving a deep cut in his side.

Austin: "AHHGG"

The world slowly fades to black.

"Ohh what hit me" Austin wakes to find him self in a temple with a altar with three stones placed into it Austin gets up and walks over to it "oh gods of Hyrule hear me and oversee my entering into your lands for a great evil stronger then any that faced this kingdom has come and it is of my make"

A light came out of stones and took the shape of three girl children each one whole the color of the stone they came out of.

Red Girl: "I am DinGoddess of Power"

Green Girl: "I am Farore Goddess of Courage"

Blue Girl: "I am Nayru Goddess of Wisdom"

Din: "the gods of Hyrule have come to gather and wish to speck with you as the three elder gods we will take you to the ream of the gods"

Farore: "he who we take will you go you don't know what awaits you?"

Austin: "yes I will"

Nayru: "but first tell us why has the triforce of power not left Ganondorf's body"?

Austin: "because my evil self has took his soul from death as the triforce has made him have an unknown life span"

The three gods: "follow us"

And a beam of light comes down out of a triforce sign on the roof and the gods go up into the air and fly around it with each full circle the get smaller and smaller as they near the roof.

When the gods when gone Austin steps into the light and starts to glow with a golden light and out of the light form four wing on the right an angle wing and a see thought black dragon wing on the other side a see thought black wing and a solid white dragon wing. The light slowly pulls him up to the hole in the roof of the temple and a great light enters his eyes.


End file.
